fun at the hotsprings
by bloody attraction
Summary: the name says it all, need i say more.


**HI bloodyattraction here I finally put up another story, god knows it took me long enough, I just hate having to type up this on the coumputer, I'm not a great typer. Any how I really hope you enjoy this fic. God my minds in the gutter(although that can be a good thing). If your reading this neko setra i'm guessing you are, I hope you enjoy this, and I'll see you at school soon. **

"Oh daisuke-kun", purred satoshi as he wrapped his arms around his little uke's waist."Y-yes satoshi? What is it?" Daisuke replied blushing at satoshi's lack of personal space. "I was just wonering if you would want to go to a hotspring with me", satoshi stated as he placed kisses along daisuke's neck leaving a few hickeys along the way. "N-nyah, satoshi st-stop for a minute. I-I can't concentrate with you doing t-that". "Ah",daisuke gasped as satoshi pinched daisuke's nipples through his shirt till they were hard. "Aa-aaah, satoshi hold on", daisuke moaned as satoshi reaced down and cupped daisuke through his pants. Being in a teasing mood satoshi backed off as soon as he saw daisuke starting to get hard. "So daisuke's what's your answer?" "H-huh? Answer t-to what?" Gasped daisuke, trying to regaing his breath, while trying to hide his semi-hardon.

"Your'e so adorable when your all hot and bothered, i'm talking about if want to go to the hotsprings with me". "O-oh, ok I'd love to go with you". "Good i'll stop by your house around three tomorrow to pick you up, so be ready. Now where's my goodbye kiss daisuke", satoshi asked placing his fingers againest his lips. Blushing daisuke hesitantly stood on his tiptoes and gave satoshi a quick peck on the lips. "Good boy daisuke", satoshi said while coming his fingers through daisuke's hair. "See you later sweetcheeks, satoshi said giving daisuke a wink and a quick pinch on his ass before leaving. "Satoshi", daisuke yelped blushing as he watched satoshi walk away.

Tommorow

"Are you ready to go daisuke?" "Yes, lets get going satoshi".

10 minutes later

Satoshi and daisuke arrived at the hotsprings and were currently being shown to their room by the hostess. "I hope that you to enjoy your stay here, there are some kimonos in the closet and the hotsprings have been reserved all night for your stay. Please call if you need any assistance", the hostess said bowing politly as she left.

"Come on daisuke lets get changed so we can eat". Five minutes later had satoshi wearing a pale blue kimono with gold flowers at the base, while daisuke's wore a crimson red kimono with purple butterflies going along the left side. "That kimono really suits you daisuke, you look good". "T-thanks, you to", daisuke replied looking at his feet blushing. "Daisuke you don't need to be so embarrased about a little compliment, now lets go eat", satoshi said as he reached his hand out. "O-ok", daisuke stuttered as he took satoshi's hand and followed him to the dinner table.

Skip to after dinner

"So how was dinner daisuke", satoshi asked while petting daisuke's hair. "It was good satoshi, thanks for bringing me with you". "Of course I'd bring you along daisuke you're my cute little boyfriend. Now come on lets get undressed so we can go take a relaxing soak in the hotsprings". "Y-you mean together"? "Of course daisuke, and there's no need for you to get embarrased, I've already seen all of you, and your adorable". "O-ok", daisuke said in a low voice as he followed satoshi into the changing room. After getting undressed and putting a towel around their waists (much to satoshi's disapointment) they slid into the warm water.

**HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. FUN TIME.**

"Come over here daisuke an lean next to me". Quietly daisuke swam next to satoshi and leaned his head on satoshi's shoulder. As daisuke was starting to relax when he felt fingers sliding up his thigh to his cock. "Sa-satoshi w-what are you doing"? "Well we are together so we should have some fun since we have some time to ourselves", satoshi said as he reached under daisuke's towel and took a firm grasp of daisuke's still soft cock giving it some quick tugs to get him hard. "A-ah sa-satoshi we shouldn't be d-doing this here, w-we might get in trouble", daisuke gasped as he became fully erect. "Don't worry daisuke you can be as loud as you want, i've rented this entire place out", satoshi stated putting more pressure on the vein on the underside of daisuke's cock while leaning down to suck and nibble on daisuke's hard nipples. "Ah satoshi n-not at the same time", daisuke moaned as bucked into satoshi's stroking hand. "Aaaahhhh", daisuke cried out as satoshi suddenely went under water and enveloped daisuke's throbbing member in a tight, slippery heat. "Ah hah ah s-satoshi I aahh", daisuke was having trouble forming sentences with satoshi using his tongue to play with the slit at the tip of daisuke's cock while bobbing his head and gently rolling, and tugging daisuke's balls. "Sa-satoshi I-i'm going to cum", but just as daisuke was about to cum satoshi pulled off of daisuke's aching cock denying him release. "S-satoshi, w-why did you stop i-I was so close", daisuke whined. "I don't want you cuming so soon I want us to cum together and I think it's about time that we go all the way", satoshi said bringing his fingers up to daisuke's lips and whispered a single word. "Suck". Hesitently daisuke took satoshi's fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them coating them in saliva. Satoshi groaned at the feel of daisuke's tongue around his fingers imagining that mouth was somewhere lower. With a slight pop satoshi pulled his fingers from daisuke's mouth with a slight pop, trailing them down daisuke's body till they were rubbing gentle circles around daisuke's opening occasionally slipping just the tip of his finger in, causing daisuke to shiver. "Are you ready daisuke? It may hurt a little at first but it'll get better, if you want me to stop just tell me ok"? Whimpering daisuke gave a small nod for satoshi to begin. "Ah", daisuke gasped feeling hot water rush inside his opening making him even hotter then before as satoshi slowly slipped the first finger in rubbing gently againest his inner walls trying to sooth daisuke's discomfort, along with slowly stroking daisuke's member. Daisuke whimpered feeling satoshi slip in the second figure and begin a scissoring motion stretching him for what was to come(no pun intended). "Oh g-god satoshi", daisuke cried out as satoshi brushed againest that bundle of nerves that would make daisuke see stars. Satoshi smirked knowing he had found daisuke's prostate. "S-satoshi ah oh god satoshi t-there", daisuke screamed as satoshi continually assaulted daisuke's prostate, making more moans slip past daisuke's lips. Daisuke whined in disapointment at the loss, suddenly feeling empty when satoshi pulled his fingers out. Satoshi smirked at daisuke saying, "be patient daisuke i've got something better for. Are you ready daisuke", satoshi asked as he rubbed the tip of his dick againest daisuke's opening. Daisuke nodded. That was all satoshi needed as he sheathed himself to the hilt into the heat that is daisuke's tight ass. Daisuke clenched his eyes closed with a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "I-it hurts, s-satoshi", daisuke whimpered this was a lot more painful then just a few fingers. "Shh, it's okay daisuke it'll feel better soon, just relax". Satoshi waited for a few moments for daisuke to adjust to his length. Daisuke nodded to give satoshi the go ahead to start. "Ah hah hah", daisuke panted as satoshi started to thrust into him at a slow pace. Daisuke cried out as satoshi pulled out almost all the way till it was just his tip inside and slammed back in making daisuke arch his back. "Ah" daisuke yelped as satoshi pulled completely out and flipped daisuke over so he was leaning over the edge of the hotspring and slamming back in. "S-satoshi ha-harder", daisuke cried out as satoshi changed the angle of his thrusting so he was slamming directly into daisuke's prostate making him see stars. Satoshi reached around and grabed daisuke's cock pumping it in time with his thrusting and playing with daisuke's sensitive tip. "Sa-satoshi the w-waters going to get dirty", daisuke cried out feeling his orgasm getting closer. "It's fine daisuke, just let it go and cum for me", satoshi said as he felt daisuke's cock in his hand throb as daisuke came sending spurt after spurt of his hot cum into the water. "Aaaahhhh", daisuke cried riding out the wave of his orgasm, satoshi's thrusting intensifying the pleasure. Daisuke's walls clenched around satoshi's cock tightly making satoshi fill daisuke to the brim with some it leaking out around his cock. Satoshi moaned thrusting in a few more times to prolong his orgasm feeling daisuke's walls milking him to the last drop. They collapsed againest the side of the hotspring in exhaustion. "Satoshi", daisuke whispered in a tired voice. "Yes daisuke"? "I can't stand". Heh, satoshi thought as he picked up daisuke in his arms and brought him inside and dressed him. "I love you satoshi", daisuke said as they layed down to sleep. "I love you to daisuke", satoshi replied kissing daisuke on the forhead, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Well they finally went all the way, I really do hope you all enjoyed this fic. Right now it's 4:02 in the morning and I'm going to pour myself a cup of tea and get back to reading this stupid book that I have to read for school. The book is so boring, well whatever.**

**If you read this fic please please please please please leave me a review, I get so happy every time I get a review. I love to see what you all have to say.**

**Goodnight everyone. **


End file.
